


I'm a Padawan/Jedi! (star Wars fanfic) (Book I)

by that_awkward_lesbian



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, star wars the phantom menace
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/M, Jedi Code (Star Wars), Jedi Temple (Star Wars), Jedi Training (Star Wars), Master & Padawan Relationship(s), POV Original Female Character, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Protective Qui-Gon Jinn, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Qui-Gon Jinn's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_awkward_lesbian/pseuds/that_awkward_lesbian
Summary: So yes this is like my Elfling series because I just watched most of the star wars movies and wanted to write this because while the Hell not a d maybe because I miss writing my Elfling books 👉👈Summary : The Force is a pain in the Back side once again the same girl is in another Universe this time she is a Padawan learner and lands in Qui-Gons arms literally she ends up falling from the sky.She jumps from Movie to Movie saving or changing the future of it will she survive them all or will she get caught...(i will do the prequel trilogys then the sequel Trilogy and then the others)
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

So yes this is like my Elfling series because I just watched most of the star wars movies and wanted to write this because while the Hell not a d maybe because I miss writing my Elfling books 👉👈

Summary : The Force is a pain in the Back side once again the same girl is in another Universe this time she is a Padawan learner and lands in Qui-Gons arms literally she ends up falling from the sky.

She jumps from Movie to Movie saving or changing the future of it will she survive them all or will she get caught...

(i will do the prequel trilogys then the sequel Trilogy and then the others) 


	2. Chapter 1 : A Job From The Force

Here's chapter 1, I'm starting of a bit in the movie when Qui-Gon and Padme are on Tatooine

Third person pov... 

it was a normal day in lockdown, just a normal boring Saturday morning but what can you do in lock down? 

Absolutely nothing! 

Well apart from watching movies what it exactly what this main protagonist is doing at the minute. 

We come to a bedroom not big or small room a medium sized bedroom, with posters hung on the walls. 

A double bed to the left, with a white desk facing the window behind it, a large bookshelf with pop figures stacked like a piramid on top. 

Rather loud sounds come from a black TV at the bottom of the bed, theres are protagonist watching the movie. 

The phantom menace was playing, the volume was up quite a bit but she didn't care. 

Qui-Gon and Padme had just landed on Tatooine, this was one of the favourite scenes in star wars the phantom menace. 

"yay Tatooine" cried our protagonist, punching the air with her fist, okay maybe she gets a little bit to excited by the movie. 

But who doesn't. 

Then suddenly a voice appeared, blocking out the movies sound our protagonist looks up at the voice 

But shes floating. 

Jazz pov... 

"holy shit" 

The only thing I can say as I hear a voice I can't move or anything I'm surrounded my white walls and I'm floating-wait!-

"-I'm floating! Again" 

How is this happening! A deep chuckle is heard and I look up bit knowone is there its just me. 

"Yes child you are floating" 

There it is again! 

"why am I floating" I ask suspiciously 

"because I have a job for you child" said the voice

'another one seriously I just came home though from my Elfling adventure' I think confused. 

"okay first of who are you? And second what job?" I ask 

"I am the Force child shorly you've heard of me" he-it- said

"okay, but your from star wars though and answer my second question" I demand crossing my arms

" *laughs* of course child, your job is to change the past for a better future" he said 

"what do you mean, what past do I change?" I ask no longer suspicious of the voice 

"child look down and you will see" siad the voice vanashing

Look down why would I look down as I do I see I'm in the air, below me is a planet and big sandy planet. 

"wait a minute thats Tatooine" I exclaim as I recognised the planet. 

"wait I'm changing the past of the star wars universe" I question 

I look at my clothes "oh my god these are Jedi robes, do I get to be a jedi or a Padawan" i say mainly to myself 

I look at the robes I'm wearing. 

Im wearing a white fabric robe overlayer, underneath I'm wearing a black Tank top with a grey sash holding my robe closed. 

For pants I'm wearing fabric pants that flear out but stop just below my knees and I'm wearing Brown leather boots which ride up my shins. 

"awesome" I exclaim as I trun around as I do something hits my thigh hard, I look down and see a lightsaber cliped to my right 

As I am left handed, I then turn the weapon on and a yellow blade comes out. 

A yellow blade, cool! I do a few swings and swishes it's beautiful. Mines cooler then Mace Windus ha take that! 

"okay then let's do it" 

I turn my lightsaber back of and clip it back to my side, I brace myself and I stop floating and falling from the sky. 

Okay maybe this was a bad idea,it only takes a matter of seconds before I'm burning up like a rocket. 

"shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" I chant over and over again 

"how do i slow down" I cry as I almost hit the sand but before I do something or someone grabs me from the sky 

The person then lands in the sand holding he tightly 

"that's one way I guess to stop" I muttered before passing out not being able to se emy recuser before I do. 

Third person pov... 

Jedi master Qui-Gon Jinn was surprised when Padme said someone was falling from the air, but he looked up anyway. 

Good thing he did otherwise he wouldn't of believed her, quickly he started running pushing the force into his run. 

He had to ge there, gracefully he jumped with the force helping him and caught the girl in his arms. 

He then falls back to the ground, rolling on his side so he doesn't get hurt or hurt the girl he caught. 

Once they stop the Girl passes out but not with out saying one thing 

"that's one way I guess to stop"

Before the girls eyes closed Qui-Gon saw a resemblence to his Padawan in her looks. 

He got a look at her eyes, a blue grey colour almost like obi-wans, she had short Auburm hair with Sliver glasses on her face. 

She looked about 15 /16 year old about 10 years younger than his Padawan. 

He looked at her outfit which was similar to a Padawan turned Jedis robes. 

As the Jedi master was looking the girl over so see if she was injured, Padme saw something shiny glimmer in the light

Confused the reached over and unclipped it, it was a lightsaber as she was holding it she accidentally turned it on. 

A yellow blade shone as the light reflected, at the sound of a lightsaber turning on Qui-Gon looked up only to be face to face with a yellow blade. 

"A yellow light saber" he questioned, he reached out and took the weapon from the handmaiden and clipped it back to the girls side. 

He then picked her up into his arms and they began walking hoping to find parts they needed for their ship. 

He reminded himself to check how high her midichlorians are and to comm obi-wan to tell him he found a young jedi 

To be continued... 

I have finished oh my god this was fun so write, hope you liked this chapter. 

Word count : 1050


End file.
